dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lu Bu
Lu Bu (courtesy name Fengxian), sometimes referred to as Ryofu Hōsen, is a recurring character in the fanfiction Hero of the New Wave . He is the descendant of the infamous Chinese warlord Lü Bu, and initially acts as a partner of sorts to Frost Ziegler when the latter temporarily joined the Hero Faction. He later left the Hero Faction and now serves Kazan as a Rook during his quest for power. Appearance Lu Bu is a handsome young man with sharp, grey eyes and short black hair stylized with a long ponytail. In battle, he is dressed in ancient Chinese attire with ceramic armor plating that cover his lower torso, and has a black scarf draped over his neck. Underneath this attire is a full body suit made of black dragon scales woven together with dragon heartstrings. In casual moments, he dresses loosely, which consists of a nondescript undershirt and long shorts. Personality Befitting of his ancestor, Lu Bu believes in the aphorism 'Might makes right'. As such, he comes off as belligerent, brutish, and brusque, and is more inclined towards action than politics, as to him, actions speak louder than words. He is very straightforward with his intentions and despises cowardice, sycophancy, trickery, and deceit above all else, implying a strong sense of honor and code of conduct. He is exceptionally proud of his heritage, and has zero tolerance for anyone who ignorantly badmouths his bloodline. He is fully aware of the deeds his ancestor had committed in the past and the flaws that contributed to his downfall, and as such, strives to ensure that he does not make those same mistakes. He does not care about the ideals of a hero like Cao Cao does; all he wishes for is to surpass his ancestor in all aspects, essentially becoming the new and better Lü Bu. However, it does not make him blind to other's criticism, as he accepts them so long as the criticizer gives helpful advice. He is a fan of the game publisher Koei, as he feels the the company did his ancestor great justice in their games. He does not like reading, but makes an exception for any stories that pertains to ancient Chinese history or teaches him new skills. Lu Bu has also shown himself to be very literal, and does not understand sarcasm and metaphors very well unless they're pointed out to him. History Powers & Abilities Potent Physical Capabilities: As a human, Lu Bu possessed great physical fortitude, strength, and agility and did not show any signs of declining. This trait is only further reinforced in his conversion to devildom through the Rook pieces, to the point that Akatsuki mentioned fearing what Lu Bu could become in the next hundred years if he were to be led astray. Great Demonic Energy: As a Devil, he possesses demonic energy at the same level as the amount of stress his body can endure. Master Spearman: Lu Bu displays complete mastery over the demonic spear Houtengeki, which is known to be notoriously difficult to master due to the sheer amount of versatility the spear displays: thrusting, swiping, parrying, and pulling, to list a few examples. He has mastered the Chinese ji to the point that it serves him well against any and all types of opponent. His mastery of Houtengeki is so great that Cao Cao remarks that he cannot afford to hold back if Lu Bu were to ever seek to end his life with it. Amateur Swordsman: When he is deprived of his spear, Lu Bu can turn to his wodao, which he demonstrates enough skill to force his opponent to retreat and provide him time to retrieve his polearm. He uses the sword mostly for recreational purposes, but is skilled enough to bisect a soaring arrow into two. Overpowering Instinct: His instincts are top-notch. As a result of fighting against monsters for years before reaching adulthood and going against beasts that are far more powerful than himself, he developed an unconscious insight towards combat situations that even he cannot explain to himself. Touki: Due to his training regime, Lu Bu unconsciously learned how to tap into his life energy to enhance his body and his weapons to higher proportions. Using Touki in conjunction with his weapons, whether it be his body or his spear, he becomes a deadly opponent if underestimated. Flight: As a Devil, Lu Bu can fly with his 4 wings. Equipment ' SkyPiercer.jpg|Sky Piercing Halberd senjutsuwithwodao.jpg|Senjutsu and Wodao ' Houtengeki: The famed "Sky Piercing Halberd" that the Flying General himself reputedly used until his defeat and capture in the Battle of Xiapi. It is a treasured heirloom of Lu Bu, but instead of keeping it on display, he honors the spear by using it to fight, as he doesn't understand why such a fascinating weapon should be left to collect dust. It is a Demonic Spear that Lü Bu used to end the lives of many adversaries during the Three Kingdom Era, and is capable of slaying dragons after Lu Bu fought and killed many dragons during his time in the Hero Faction. Unnamed Wodao: A Chinese sword that saw usage during the Ming dynasty. This particular one is a handforged one he designed himself, drawing inspiration from Dynasty Warrior by embellishing it with an Eastern dragon motif. It is made of mythril, a famed ore that was popularized by J.R.R. Tolkien and can only be found and casted by the dwarves and elves in Northern Europe. Senjutsu: Through pure training alone, Lu Bu is capable of channeling his life force through his entire self, augmenting his power, defense, and speed to dramatic levels with the benefit of rejuvenating himself to continue pushing forth. However, his usage of Senjutsu is unrefined due to him actually being unaware of Senjutsu, causing him to tap into a berserker rage if he uses it regularly. When in use, it manifests as blue energy encompassing him or the object in question. Trivia *Lu Bu is distinguished from his ancestor Lü Bu by the symbol above the 'u'. *Lu Bu's height is 173 cm (5 ft 8 in). *In DarkAkatsuk1's headcanon, he is voiced by Tomokazu Seki, well known for voicing Miyata Ichirou (Hajime no Ippo), Gilgamesh (Fate series), Rob Lucci (One Piece), and Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4). Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils